


Hannibal/Silent Hill

by SilentEvilx



Category: Hannibal (TV), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Being Lost, Drabble, Fog, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvilx/pseuds/SilentEvilx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will takes Wilson for a walk and ends up in Silent Hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal/Silent Hill

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr after it was requested on Feb 7, 2014 (http://fics-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/75930663171/i-hope-this-is-okay-will-had-lost-his)
> 
> I will post a link to this ao3 fic on the original tumblr post :)

Will had lost his dog.

Well, his dog ran off, to be more specific. Winston was always so good when it came to going on walks that Will didn’t bother putting a leash on him. But today was different. Winston had heard something in the distance. Will had heard it, too. Some sort of grinding noise, like metal scraping against itself. When Winston heard it, he immediately began to bark and ran toward the noise…right into the fog.

Will had been searching for about an hour. He was worried. Winston never did anything like this. Why was he acting so differently?

The fog was thick. Will could hardly see anything, and his flashlight wasn’t helping. As he continued walking, the faint outline of a sign came into view.

WELCOME TO SILENT HILL

“Silent Hill?” Will thought to himself.

That sign had never been there before.

Will snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a dog barking in the distance. He ran toward the noise.

“Winston!” he yelled out again.

Before he knew it, he was deep inside the abandoned town.

A weird feeling started to rise from Will’s stomach. Something wasn’t right. He didn’t want to be there anymore. All he wanted was to find his dog and get the hell out of there.

Suddenly, a loud crash and a few mangled barks came from the building to the left of Will. It looked like some sort of old department store. The display windows were grimy and the mannequins were covered in a thick layer of dust.

Will ran toward the store and opened the doors. It was dark. He couldn’t see very much other than what the faded light through the front windows reached. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his flashlight.

Another crash came from the back of the building.

Will slowly walked through the store. He tripped a couple times on the debris that littered the floor.

“Winston,” he called, quietly. A shadow moved in front of him. Will stopped in his tracks. This shadow looked like a dog, but something wasn’t right.

He shined his flashlight onto the dark figure.

It wasn’t Winston.

 


End file.
